How Ron and Hermione Got Together
by Teary Angel L2
Summary: Hermione gets up one day and reads until a certain redhead intrudes. ONESHOT


**How Ron and Hermione Got Together**

**A/N:** I was reading another fanfiction, and this idea came into my head. I don't know why it did, because it has nothing to do with that, but here it is. By the way, it's fluffy. REALLY fluffy.

I wake up, turn over, and open my eyes. AAHHH!!! Damn sun! I groan, and look around once my eyes adjust. Ginny's already left. She's probably off somewhere with Harry. The old-fashioned clock she has says it's 10:53 AM. Slept in. Oh well.

I eventually climb out of bed. I had stayed up too late (again) reading last night. It was three before I went to bed! Of course, I grab the book back up and head downstairs, still in my pajamas. Noone around here cares anyway.

I peek into the kitchen on my way to the den. Mrs. Weasley is busy making lunch. She turns around and sees me.

"Oh, hello, Hermione, dear."

"Hello, Mrs .Weasley. Already making lunch?" I already know I shouldn't have asked. There's so many people here, of course she has to start early.

"Well, yes, of course, dear. Eleven people in a house, it should take two hours."

I feel myself blushing already. What a stupid question. I nod, and continue on my way. I sit on the couch and start reading Chapter 14 of my book.

I get through three chapters and look up. It's 11:40 now. I look back down at my book and keep reading. But my mind won't absorb a bit of it. It's on something else. Some_one_ else.

Ron Weasley. I can't stop thinking about him. His hair. His clothes. His eyes. Even his damn cologne! I've known for ages now that I have a crush on him. But something's changing... My feelings for him have changed... I-I think I..._ love_ him. He's sweet and everything but we fight _all the time._ There's no way it could work out. I sigh, and try to focus, to no avail.

Ron comes in about five minutes later. He has such _perfect_ timing. He sits next to me and kisses my cheek. I know it's not romantic though, he just considers me a friend. "Watcha doin'?"

"Reading."

His ears tinge red. "Oh, yeah... Why'd you get up so late?"

"Stayed up reading."

He laughed, his stupid melodious, laugh that I can't get enough of. Damn him for being so sexy. "'Mione, one day you're going to be reading, and your eyes are going to pop out from overuse."

"You can only dream, Ron." I laugh back.

He looks surprised. Suddenly, his carefree face turns sullen and serious.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't want that to happen to you, Hermione. I don't want_ anything_ to happen to you...," he trails off.

"Why not?"

"I lo- umm, you're my friend. I wouldn't want anything to happen to any friends of mine."

He covered something, I can tell. I can only wish it was what I wanted it to be. "What were you going to say, Ron?"

"Oh, it was nothing." He has his face turned away, and his hand on the back of his neck. Sure signs he was lying.

"You're lying, Ron. I can tell."

He sighed, and turned back around. I stared into his eyes. He _was_ hiding something. I don't know how, but I could just tell. It was probably because they were slightly hazy. Yeah, that must've been why I knew.

"Erm... Look, 'Mione, I've been trying to tell you something for a while. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't say the words. I just can't say it...," he trailed.

"Hmm... Do you want to go outside? We could talk..."

"Yeah, let's do that. I'll go tell Mum to pack us some lunch in case we're not back in time."

I nodded. "That sounds good. I'll wait in the garden."

I went upstairs and changed into a t-shirt and jeans, then went back downstairs to the garden. He met me ten minutes later, holding a picnic basket. I smiled at him and tried to take the basket. He wouldn't let me.

"Oh, now, 'Mione... Letting a girl carry things isn't very gentlemanly, is it?" he joked.

I laughed at him. "Ronald, you didn't even realize I was a _girl_ until fourth year."

"Tut, tut. Of course I did. But why should I let you know?"

"Well, I am the girl in question." I said to him. We're now in the woods. I've never been in here before. I don't really know why I haven't, but I haven't. "Uh, Ron, where are we going?"

"The lake."

"I've never been there before. Actually, I've never even been in here before."

"I know. But it's beautiful. You'll love it."

"How can you be so sure?"

He laughed again. "I know more about you than you think, Hermione Jane Granger."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Like whenever you're trying to cover up when you don't like something, you're nose gets the tiniest little wrinkle in it, and your voice gets just a bit higher."

I'm surprised. Is he really that attentive? "Trivial things. Harry could tell me that."

"Sure he could. And by the way, I can tell you're surprised I knew that. When you're surprised, but still trying to hide it, you frown a little more and your eyebrows raise up, but not much. I can tell you're lying too."

"Well then, inform me on that point, too."

"We're almost there. Anyway, I know you're lying because of your eyes. They're a little hazy."

I laughed. And laughed. And laughed a bit more. The irony was so... ironic, I guess.

"Why are you laughing? I see nothing funny in that."

"It's just so ironic, Ron."

"What is?"

The look of his confusion was so cute. I stopped laughing and smiled. "Well, I could tell you were lying earlier because of the same reason."

He chuckled. "You notice the weirdest things, Hermione."

I only shook my head, smiling to myself, and watching my feet as we walked on. After only a minute or two, Ron grabbed my hand, forcing me to blush. He stopped, and I stopped with him.

Look," he whispered. I slowly raised my head. The sight before us was beautiful.

There's a lake, _almost_ small enough to be considered a pond. I slight breeze made waves in it, which the sun reflected off of and made the lake seem only larger. Wisteria flowers were blooming on their vines and in trees around it. The smell from them only enhanced the beauty and romance of the place. There was no other way to describe it except breathtaking.

"Ron..." I whispered breathlessly. "It's absolutely beautiful..."

"Yeah... Just like you, Hermione."

I gasped and tensed up. Did he really just say that?

He let go of my hand. I suddenly felt a lot colder. "I-I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have said that."

He felt me tense. I can't think of anything to say. I only hear my voice asking, "Do you really think I am?"

"Yeah, I do..."

"But... why?"

"Hmm... Let's sit down first."

I nodded, and we made our way to the crystal blue waters edge. He sat down and I sat beside him. I used a finger to stir a bit of the water.

"Hermione, look, I've been meaning to tell you for awhile. You _are_ beautiful." I blushed. "You are so smart. I love your golden-brown, bushy hair. I love your brown eyes that look like they've had gold sprayed in them when you're determined on something. I even love the way you always bury your problems in books."

He touches my left hand, which is resting on the ground next to me. "I could go on forever about how beautiful I think you are, 'Mione..." he mumbled slowly. Without my realizing, our faces were coming closer together. I felt his breath on my face, and my eyes drooped, then closed. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

Then, suddenly, I feel lips on mine. _Ron's_ lips. We are kissing! Not a oh-my-gosh-I'm- kissing-like-Lavender kiss, but just a kiss. A simple, innocent kiss that held _so_ much more than what it seemed it did.

We break apart, after what seems like such a long, yet short, time. We don't have to say it, we both know. But we say it anyway.

"I love you," he says to me at the same time I say it to him. He smiles and wraps his arms around me. I lean into the comfort of him.

It is now three years after that day. Voldemort is dead. Harry and Ginny are getting married this winter. I still love Ron's hair, his clothes, and even his damn cologne. He still loves how smart I am, my hair, and my eyes.

It has been three years since the day Ron and I told each other of our love. And I am now Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley. And I have a newborn daughter by the name of Elizabeth Hazel Weasley. My husband and I love her on the whole, but I especially love her hair, and he loves her eyes. Go figure...

**A/N:** That's it! I might do a sequel, focusing on Elizabeth's growing-up years. It depends on how this is received .Please review!

L2


End file.
